User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 HTF Breaks!
(Well, here is another small useless blog which IS about short HTF stuff, today is HTF Breaks... Is it called breaks since i can only find HTF Break about it, but since if i refer to all of them i guess i can say so right? Ah well, i try my best... Those are short so... I can pretty much say stuff, and i am not doing honorable mentions, three will be left behind BUT i can explain later in ending since first i will surprise you with my list from 10 to 1... Ready guys since rlly i am?) 10: Bite Sized (Ok, before anybody of you guys complain, yes this do not have blood, this just copies "Chew Said a Mouthful" and it is not rlly the best Nutty episode and it said that HTF was dead, but hey! It was just a prank bro... Meh, not a funny one but ah well anyway, and about this are what i mean... Those "HTF Is Dead!" Stuff was a few of them made even BEFORE Nutty's episode here was made, and this one got many dislikes than likes yeah but come on, it IS actually using pain... Ok maybe is painful but :( idk it was ok so i can't explain anything else about it, love Nutty btw...) 9: Moppin Up (Lumpy forgot to put the sign? *Facepalm* And see? THIS one also said that HTF was dead, but yeah at least this one has blood so... Oh heh has also death so is good at least, Nutty did die this way in an episode too btw right? So Sniffles and Nutty so much should be consired Best Friends... Because of this? XD Because of same death not sure but because of many more reasons... But everybody remember: Always put the wet floor sign before ya work on it!) 8: Pop & Corn (Well, Cub's death even without blood? And it still looks creepy? O_O Kind off... He was making fun of chipmunks tho btw and that could offend Giggles IF she saw Cub doing that, it is funny tho and it is showing that you should not stuff THAT much popcorn at the same time btw, so this have two title references or puns btw yes... Pop tho just shush at Cub and focus more on the movie but maybe just maybe looks at Cub after shushing since we did not see that and so Pop should freak out?) 7: Butter Me Up (This one tho is before Cheesy Does It and Giggles SURVIVES? Wut? At least blood and gore but still... Should somewhat even be careful with that way she did :/ she got just her skin melting and one of the eyes pop i guess, hey! The good thing is that Lumpy's arm came and erased "Is Dead!" So the show was always safe and never cancelled!) 6: Take Your Seat (Truffles CAN be seen on the back btw for those who missed him, look behind them and he jumps ya can notice ;) Your welcome, and i wish cats was in the show... Ya know, like FatKat! We already got the pet cat Giggles have so i wish we could get a cat characters or even a dog which is like the rest of the cast, ok about Flaky, cute and cool but still more creepy than Mime i mean when yeah to be sure those shorts have different animation than usual and she looks kinda creepy when smiling imo, MORE creepy than Mime's goof since i find him cute but he always was... Do not worry dudes i do remind ya Flaky is cute as well! This tho was where the message that Happy Tree Friends was dead saying was starting right so nobody complained here much so yeah it is good tho yes?) 5: Tunnel Vision (Both mute characters, Mime and Mole, in this one... The Mole never know Mime exists i guess since Mime can't do sounds so Mole most likely never knew Mime at all so Mime should talked so The Mole can talk with him IF he can... Looks like same scene with Mime in Take Your Seat which i listed right before this one, and also, are nobody aware? Mime have Toothy's role, his eye get hurt... Ouch but glad Mime is ok and we got blood so come on can it be worse? It been years since these stuff was made i guess so i am unsure which episode this message in the ending was talking about or it most likely was Clause For Concern since Pop is seen in the ending and even without Cub but it is like the start of it so me right?) 4: Cheesy Does It (Now we got all these HTF is dead or HTF is back shorts so... This one got more comments, i wonder IF somebody left the pizza there or if it belongs to Lifty and Shifty? They should order it but it do not seem like that :/ They both seen but this is the ONLY time Lifty survives and Shifty dies, unless the comic counts since i saw one where Lifty survived but Shifty died however so since Lifty and Shifty dies very much... Except this one where Lifty was ok (Comic too) and three TV Series episodes with both of them which is Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution, and also Easy Comb, Easy Go! Gosh, got so much... Deaths idk if good or bad? So this one i should focus now on, even IF both is starring, Lifty was just checking the pizza and Shifty dies since his organs and all that... Giggles survived this but since it was only her face... Shifty lost organs, duh! These raccoons or may i say "Trashcoons" SHOULD maybe blow first on the pizza? Btw i should admit about today before making the blog the day i was eating two sandwiches with cheese on the top and some sausages under for some reason but it is the cheese, idk if i blowed so i found it hot but of course i did not and NOT on any way get burned or ended like Giggles or Shifty so not to worry and ok the best thing btw is that Happy Tree Friends is back so yeah geez well even i talked much about this episode didn't i eh?) 3: Seize the Day (Cuddles get seizures? In "In A Jam" it did not happen but he should closed his eyes meanwhile Handy got instead that which he also suffers of and Handy and Cuddles are the only ones to suffer from this? Ah well, and about this which i often explain always XD You SHOULD NOT stand or sit that close to the tv, not even if you suffer by seizures like Cuddles or Handy, Lumpy DID even try to help Cuddles but failed, not so bloody tho but a little i guess on Cuddles in the ending hm? Idk why Lumpy keeps playing tho but hey, is better than this Lumpy we knew when he focus on money am i right? But yeah Lumpy worked with his stupidity in this one!) 2: Chore Loser (Pop seriously THINKS Cub should do work? Well hey IF Cub can play Tetris then he can work too right? Or idk if even little kids can but... Cub was either 3 or 6 years old in this episode, he is three years if he is very baby like, here he can play very good and i guess he is six eh? Just theory now... I also found Pop funny when he looks angry btw XD tho he likes the game is ok since i even play games like Tetris if bored, we can focus on this or any other game to waste times or having break hm? That dog maybe isn't Whistle tho unless it is and well i did not hear a whistle so... :/ Pfft, impossible but it attack poor Cub, this and False Alarm both have Tetris references which seems nice, imo or theory again i guess Pop is playing Grand Theft Auto when Cub is not focusing on his dad so Pop likes to do these kind of games anybody agree?) And number one is:... HAPPY NEW YEAR! (XD I even said Happy New Year but... We are TOO late to say that -_- Ikr? XD Well we see the cast in this one, maybe even the longest... Meh in my list anyway? Could be, i like it how Handy and Nutty are seen as friends in this one if they are since Handy thinks Nutty is annoying otherwise but here they are pals ;) is surprised tho we did not see any blood in the start btw from Russell, Flaky or even Cuddles since it looks more comedic, later inside we do see blood however and it glitch on the screen and Lumpy's death is like the movie is sharp so owch... Owch is new way to say ow or ouch i guess ok but this is my favorite Break because idk why i did explain a few stuff i guess and this seems creative ah well...) Oh ok, now i for sure did this list quick, very useless eh? Well if ya wonder about... "Deck the Halls" "We Wish You" and "Claw" then well... Of course i like them too but i should make honorable mentions but maybe explain these a little or lol eh what about these? Little to say but not so little... I did put We Wish You and Deck the Halls in honorable mentions already for Kringles even IF i know they aren't but they are similiar to one that's my point, and Claw was funny just not similiar much to the other Breaks, i think ALL Breaks was nice, what to say? Idk what i will say now... Just thanks for watching! Category:Blog posts